Under Pressure
by angiskuldy
Summary: Hermione vuelve a Hogwarts y más de un secreto le será revelado. Mejor leedlo! :p SSxHG, AU, Herm POV y M! 3parts ff
1. Chapter 1

_**Under pressure**_

_Hola queridas lectoras, vuelvo para despedir el año 2013!_

_Este fanfic constará de tres partes que iré publicando hasta el 31 de diciembre para dar entrada al nuevo año. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis: Cuesta horas escribir algo, pero solo segundos en dar vuestra opinión. :)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JKRowling. Personajes=suyos. Historia del ff = mía._

_Tipo: Romance, Hurt, Confort_

_Rat: M! Avisadas estáis..._

_Location: Post guerra._

* * *

_**Parte I: El secreto mejor guardado**_

_**Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Todos creen que las ropas de Severus Snape son negras. Pero después de muchos años, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Que porqué lo sé? Bueno...digamos que me he fijado mucho, incluso más de la cuenta. Diría que la culpa es de sus botones, que me distraen en más de una ocasión, pero mentiría. Yo sola sé encontrar la distracción cuando menos lo busco.**_

_**Fue una tarde de mi primer año como maestra en Hogwarts cuando me di cuenta de que mi mirada no me obedecía y me quedaba absorta en alguna parte de su cuerpo. El por qué de aquello, lo descubrí más tarde. **_

_**Pero...empecemos por el principio...**_

Hermione Granger, se disponía a dar clases en Hogwarts una vez sus estudios habían terminado y el castillo volvía a estar disponible para recibir a los magos y brujas que tenían que continuar sus estudios. La nueva directora de la escuela: Minerva McGonagall la recibía en las puertas del castillo, algo inquieta por la noticia que le iba a dar a su nueva profesora de Transformación.

- Buenos días querida.

- Buenos días directora. -al acercarse a ella la directora abrió los brazos para darle una abrazo-.

- Como estás Hermione?

- Muy bien! Con ganas de empezar.

- Me alegra oír eso. Te acompañaré a tus aposentos...hay algo que quiero comentarte...

Por la cara de McGonagall, Hermione supo que sería mejor guardarse cualquier pregunta hasta que estuvieran a solas. Al llegar a sus nuevos aposentos, Hermione encontró sus baúles ya esperándola. Sonrió al mirar a su al rededor.

- Me encanta directora.

- Llámame Minerva por favor. -sonrió a la joven y ésta aceptó con la cabeza- Puedes instalarte del todo más tarde, antes de que lleguen los alumnos y empiece el banquete. -la miró y cogió aire mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana y Hermione la imitó-. Verás Hermione...hay una noticia que se ha mantenido en secreto por mi voluntad hasta hoy. Bueno, hasta ayer...-cogió más aire- Les mandé una carta a todos y cada uno de los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts informándoles de la novedad. No es que el Miniserio no lo sepa...claro que lo sabe, pero también han mantenido el secreto. Incluso tu amigo...Harry Potter ha sabido guardarlo.

En ese momento Hermione juntó las cejas. Qué secreto había estado tan bien guardado durante estos meses?

- De qué se trata? -dijo al final ella sin poder contener la curiosidad-.

La directora la miró a los ojos y se levantó de la silla, eso hizo que Hermione también se levantara.

- Será mejor que me siga...

Con esa aura de misterio que rodeaba los pasillos mientras se dirigían a una de las aulas del castillo que de sobras conocía, Hermione no dejaba de pensar qué podría ser. Se pararon justo delante del aula de pociones.

La directora meditó si abrir la puerta o no, así que solo señaló la puerta para que entrara.

- Adelante. Sólo quiero que sepa que todo está en orden. Os dejaré solos para que habléis.

La directora se fue sin mirar atrás. Y Hermione tragó saliva mientras juntaba las cejas sin entender nada de aquella situación. Pero con decisión, abrió las puertas de madera del aula de pociones.

Antes de buscar nada, olió las mezclas que las pociones dejaban impregnadas en el ambiente de esa aula que tantos años había compartido con sus amigos. Un particular olor a sándalo, más fuerte que los otros, perduraba en sus fosas nasales y un escalofrío le corrió por la espina dorsal. Los pocos rayos de luz que entraban en el aula permitieron que su vista enfocara mejor lo que había dentro y su corazón se agitó al ver una silueta conocida. Cerró y apretó los ojos incrédula, y los volvió a abrir. Nada.

Suspiró y recorrió parte del aula. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el pupitre del antiguo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Sin querer unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se las limpió rápida y enfadada consigo misma por sus extrañas emociones.

Alguien carraspeó dentro de la sala, y aunque no quería asustarla, consiguió que diera un pequeño salto y buscara con la mirada el punto exacto de donde procedió el ruido.

- Quién es? -Hermione buscó entre las sombras pero no se atrevió a moverse. Sus manos se aferraron detrás de su espalda a la mesa del antiguo profesor mientras esperaba una respuesta-.

- No se asuste señorita Granger...

A Hermione no le hizo falta volver a preguntar quién era. Sabía de sobras quien era el dueño de aquella sedosa voz. Pero no podía ser! No podía ser ese el secreto que Harry le había estado escondiendo durante estos meses!

- Profesor Snape...-dijo en un susurro ella intentando que la voz no se quebrara-.

- Sí...-salió de entre las sombras y la miró como siempre había hecho, sin embargo en sus ojos negros había algo que antes no había visto nunca: preocupación-.

- Pe. Pero...co. Como...es posible?

- Magia.

- No lo entiendo...

- La directora no le ha dicho nada? -ella negó con la cabeza- Entiendo, ha dejado la historia a mi cargo...-pasó por su lado para sentarse en su pupitre y Hermione no pudo resistirse a oler su fragancia sin entender porqué lo hacia-.

- Yo le vi...en la casa de los gritos. Cómo pudo sobrevivir? -sus ojos se aguaron y se escondió entre las sombras disimuladamente-.

- Con un beozar y una poción que hice. Me la tomé cuando abandonaron a la casa de los gritos...después la directora me encontró y ella y Poppy me curaron como hicieron con Arthur Weasley. Aunque yo tardé algo más en recuperarme. -se tocó el cuello de forma involuntaria-.

- Y...y..por qué lo han mantenido en secreto hasta ahora?

- Pues por qué soy maestro en Hogwarts y los alumnos me verán hoy.

- Ya sabe a qué me refiero... -subió una ceja como hacia él-.

Snape agachó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla por mucho rato.

- No era seguro. Pero esta semana se ha resuelto mi caso en el Ministerio y por fin puedo volver a vivir...con normalidad. -dijo algo cansado-. Potter ha hecho varias declaraciones a mi favor para el proceso...

Hermione aún no se creía lo que sus ojos veían y pensaba matar a Harry más de una vez por no haber compartido con ella aquella increíble noticia. Después de todo, gracias a Snape estaban dónde ahora estaban. Su papel fue el más crucial de todos en la guerra y ahora ella tenía ocasión de decirle lo que sentía.

- Profesor yo... -al mirarle a los ojos, se acercó a él de forma inconsciente, sin miedo y sin pensar. Y volvió a vislumbrar en sus ojos una preocupación que no entendía-. Me alegra tanto verle vivo. De verdad.

Snape tragó saliva y esquivó su mirada.

- Bien, basta de preguntas profesora Granger, ahora lo lógico será que cada uno empiece a prepararse antes de que lleguen los alumnos...-cogió unos pergaminos al azar de su mesa y se levantó sin mirarla-.

- Es azul...

Snape se paró de golpe al oír sus palabras. Y habló por encima de su hombro en un hilo de voz.

- Cómo dice?

- Es...nada. No es nada, profesor. -Hermione agitó su cabeza y pasó por la lado del mago saliendo antes que él del aula. La situación se había vuelto surrealista para ella. De dónde había salido aquella frase? Qué era azul?-.

Snape, después de su encuentro, intentaba no recordarlo. Lo mejor sería seguir el plan: seguir adelante desde cero. Pero una inquietud que conocía, estaba dentro de él. Y ahora más que nunca, pues Hermione Granger había vuelto a "su vida". Lo que aquello significaba, solo él y Dumbledore lo sabían.

* * *

Snape entró en el despacho de la nueva directora y pidió hablar a solas con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Minerva accedió y salió dejando a ambos magos a solas, no sin antes pararse en la puerta para fijar su mirada interrogativa en el cuadro.

- A qué debo la visita Severus?

- Ya lo sabes Albus, basta de jueguecitos conmigo.

- Se trata de Hermione Granger, verdad?

Snape bajó la mirada y se movió intranquilo por el despacho.

- Pero no sé qué quieres preguntarme.

- De sobras lo sabes.

- Todo cuánto quieras hacer es decisión tuya. Creo que con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo que quieres si no lo has hecho ya. Ambos sabemos que hay recuerdos que merecen la pena ser mostrados...-Snape lo calló-.

- Lo sé! Pero lo hice por su bien. Había una guerra, había la posibilidad de que ella fuera feliz con el estúpido de Weasley.

- Y lo es? Acaso sabes qué ha pasado en su vida desde que la guerra terminó?

Snape recordó leer el Profeta en busca de respuestas.

- Habla Severus.

- Sí, sí. Lo sé...-suspiró- Antes...antes ella dijo que "Es azul"...

Albus le miró sonriente debajo de sus gafas de media luna.

- Y dijo algo más?

- No. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo dijo...-respondió irritado-.

- Entonces? Lo que buscas no es mi permiso entiendo...si no más bien un consejo. Y te lo doy: Espera un tiempo, deja que el curso empiece; entonces sabrás qué es lo que quieres. Por que estoy seguro que ni tú lo sabes.

Snape miró el retrato y de nuevo su mirada pareció consternarse y quedarse en blanco. Algo a lo que el mago no estaba nada acostumbrado.

En el gran comedor, Hermione esperaba sentada al final de la mesa de profesores a que todos los alumnos llegaran y que el sombrero seleccionador hiciera los honores como cada nuevo curso. De repente, el asiento libre a su izquierda se ocupó por Snape.

Ella se giró a mirarle y de nuevo sintió un extraño cosquilleo.

- Buenas tardes profesora.

- Buenas tardes profesor.

- Me he perdido algo?

- Oh. No, no... -intentó dejar de estar sorprendida por la nueva situación de "camaradería" que tendría con el mago siendo ambos profesores y desde luego, verlo vivo de nuevo. Pero eso le costaría al menos unos días- El sombrero aún no ha empezado.

- Me pregunto que absurdo discurso tiene preparado para este año.

- No estará muy contento después de haberse chamuscado...-inquirió ella intentando hacer la conversación más informal-.

Snape se giró a mirarla por primera vez y sonrió de lado. Cosa que provocó en Hermione una nueva descarga eléctrica.

- Ya se ha acomodado en sus aposentos?

- Sí. Ahora solo falta prepararme para con los alumnos...

- Con su inteligencia, supongo que se dará cuenta hasta qué punto puede resultar irritante tener que enseñar a algunos de estos alumnos...

Hermione se bloqueó momentáneamente al oír el cumplido de Snape. Inteligencia. Nunca antes había dicho nada en relación a sus dotes. Es más, siempre la ignoraba por ello. Aunque sabía que se había hecho notar demasiado como estudiante. Pero eso no significaba que fuese merecido el trato de su ex profesor.

- Sí...Bueno...intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

- Seguro que lo hace muy bien.

De nuevo Hermione levantó una ceja al mirarle algo incrédula, buscando un toque de sarcasmo en las palabras del mago, pero al mirarle a los ojos no encontró nada de eso. No pudo responder, puesto que la directora empezaba a dar su discurso.

Después de la presentación de Hermione como nueva profesora, dio comienzo el discurso del sombrero...

- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts! Después de superar una guerra, todos somos libres de empezar desde cero. Todos y cada uno de los que han pisado más de una vez estos muros, sabrán lo importante que es que este año podamos hacerlo una vez más. Pero que eso no os alente, siempre hemos de estar alerta, saber defendernos y aprender a ser buenos magos y brujas. Estoy seguro de que este año la felicidad formará parte de todos aquellos que han dejado los miedos atrás. -Snape tragó saliva- Que empiece la selección!

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron y los nuevos alumnos empezaron a ser seleccionados.

- Ha sido bonito...-susurró Hermione-.

Snape se calló y bebió de su copa meditativo. Hermione le miró y se atrevió a seguir.

- Es verdad lo que ha dicho...-captó la atención del mago- Y usted más que nadie debe alegrarse por haber terminado su...-no supo como terminar la frase- su...cometido.

Cuando el mago la miró, ella le brindó una sonrisa que perturbó al mago.

* * *

Al cabo de la primera semana de clases, Hermione estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de todas sus clases y responder a todas las preguntas de los cursos superiores, algunas relacionadas con sus hazañas. Aunque algunos de cursos inferiores no dejaran de murmurar en sus clases. Lo que hizo que sacara su cara más "Snape" frente a dichos alumnos.

- Como lo lleva? -preguntó Snape cuando se la encontró a finales de semana por los pasillos-.

Habían hablado en más de una ocasión, sobre todo en la mesa de profesores.

- Bien.

- Ya ha castigado a alguien?

- No, todavía no... pero no lo descarto.

Snape sonrió de lado.

Durante esa primera semana, Hermione le miraba sin que éste se diera cuenta. Pero lo que la irritaba era no poder evitarlo. Cada vez que se daba cuenta, ya era tarde y había pasado minutos mirando sin pensar.

- Cree que podríamos...-paró sin saber cómo había sido capaz de empezar esa frase-.

- Sí?

- … hablar sobre pociones alguna tarde? Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría comentar con usted...

Snape la miró desde arriba intentando que su corazón no se alterara.

- Claro...su incorregible afán por aprender ya no me sorprende.

Hermione le miró interrogante y sonrió de lado, sin comprender cómo podía ser que aquel hombre fuera amable con ella cada vez que hablaban.

- Vaya...y yo que creía que le incomodaría la presencia de la insufrible sabelotodo.

Snape sintió un pinchazo.

- Digamos que me he acostumbrado...

Ese fin de semana quedaron en los aposentos de Hermione para comentar algunas pociones.

La joven se despertó a media noche empapada en sudor. Cosa normal. Pues después de la guerra, se despertaba más de una vez por culpa de pesadillas y recuerdos. Intentó volver a dormir y esa vez, lo que soñó la dejó perpleja.

Soñó lo que recordaba como una noche crucial. Dónde ella y los demás alumnos empezaban a prepararse para el ataque de los mortífagos. La noche en la que Albus murió.

Pero por alguna razón, en el sueño, ella cogía a Snape antes de que huyera con los demás y lo estampó contra la pared con su varita en la mano. Pero no pelearon. Lo que pasaba era que Hermione lo besó con brusquedad. Aquella brusquedad la hizo despertarse por segunda vez en la noche.

**...TBC...**

**review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte II: Es azul**_

A la mañana siguiente, llamaron a su puerta.

Al abrir los ojos, supo que se había dormido y que Snape esperaba ser recibido para su charla.

- Ya voy! -gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama y con un golpe de varita se cambió de ropa-.

Abrió la puerta y Snape alzó una ceja, aunque no pudo decir nada.

El aspecto de Hermione le hizo pensar, le hizo sentir. Su maraña de pelo estaba peor que nunca, sus ojeras estaban marcadas y su cara aún somnolienta.

- Es un mal momento?

- No...no..perdón. Pase...-se sonrojó y se tocó el pelo para intentar mejorarlo mientras cerraba la puerta tras el mago-.

- Una mala noche? Puedo venir más tarde...

- No es necesario. Además, ya está acostumbrado, no? -dijo señalando su pelo y sonriendo de lado-.

- No ha respondido a mi pregunta... -respondió para no tener que decir que le encantaba tal y como era-.

Hermione pasó por su lado y fue al cuarto de baño para terminar de arreglarse.

- No he dormido bien.

Snape se sentó en una silla intentando no ponerse nervioso.

- Pesadillas?

- Si...y...no...-dijo más bajito-.

- En mi despensa tengo algo que la ayudaría, aunque seguro que ya lo sabe...

Hermione salió del baño con un moño y la cara lavada, más sonriente que antes.

- Lo sé.

- Así me gusta. Que esté orgullosa de haber sido de las pocas capaces de robarme y seguir con vida.

Hermione rió y Snape sintió como la sangre corría por sus venas más viva que nunca. Lo que permitió que él sonriera abiertamente.

Tanto él como ella se miraron un segundo y miraron a otro lado.

- Creame profesor, estoy más que orgullosa de ello. Y también de poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Intentó no ponerse roja y se escondió de su revelación mientras de espaldas a él, cogía un libro de la estantería.

- No entiendo...-dijo al fin el mago-. Cómo de repente se alegra de mi compañía? Nunca tuve un trato agradable con usted. Solía ignorarla...

- Vaya, gracias. No hacía falta que me lo recordara... -se sentó en la silla delante de él-. Pero aunque lo hiciera...no sé...siempre sentí...-tragó saliva- No me lo tomaba en serio al final...-terminó diciendo-.

Snape miró al suelo e intentó ocultar lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Pero su intento fue en vano, pues una vez más, Hermione pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Y aún no sabía como tomárselo.

- A ver...Sí...-abrió el libro encontrando lo que buscaba- Las hojas de Marfalda son utilizadas en dosis pequeñas en la poción...-Snape la cortó-.

- Esas hojas...-continuó Snape- causan un aumento de riego sanguíneo si se pone una dosis mayor en la poción Artemisa. Era eso lo que quería saber?

- Sí! Cómo lo...-cerró el libro en su regazo impresionada-.

- La conozco bastante aunque no se lo crea. Y...siendo profesora de Transformación, intuyo que esa poción es una de las que está a punto de explicar. Me equivoco?

Hermione sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

- No, no se equivoca. -estaba realmente abrumada por la inteligencia del mago y a la vez sintió que éso no era algo nuevo-.

Durante la siguiente semana, Hermione intentaba no gritar en su clase con los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de primer curso ya que todos parecían susurrar a la vez. Un alumno levantó la mano algo inquieto.

- De qué se trata ahora señor Davis?

- Profesora Granger...es que...verá...algunos alumnos y yo...nos preguntábamos...-la clase se calló de golpe y Hermione supo que se traían algo entre manos- Bueno, nuestros padres no dejan de preguntarnos aunque ya hemos dicho que lo que la directora McGonagall anunció es la verdad, pero...

- Siga señor Davis, no tengo toda la mañana.

- Bueno...es verdad que el profesor Snape es un mortífago? Que ayudó al señor tenebroso a destruir el castillo? Que torturó a los alumnos el año pasado después de matar a Albus Dumbledore? -Hermione alzó las dos cejas mientras la clase tenía el rostro encogido en pánico-.

- Vamos a ver...señor Davis y...todos en general. Estad atentos por que solo lo repetiré una vez. -cogió aire mientras empezó a caminar por la clase- El profesor Snape, trabajaba y era leal en todo momento al antiguo director: Albus Dumbledore. Por si no lo sabéis, esta es la verdad: Severus Snape fue capaz de hacer cosas que otros magos serían incapaces de cumplir. Puso en peligro su vida en innumerables ocasiones...-al darse cuenta de lo que relataba, sus ojos empezaron a aguarse- Y lo hizo para proteger a Harry Potter, a todos. Es verdad que era un mortífago, pero atención; era un espía de Dumbledore. Era un mortífago a los ojos del señor tenebroso y tuvo que vivir con las consecuencias que eso llevaba...-pensó en las muertes que Snape no pudo evitar y sintió un escalofrío mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas no cayeran- Incluso tuvo que matar al antiguo director, su amigo; a petición del mismo director para seguir con el plan. -escuchó exclamaciones y vio las caras compungidas de los alumnos. Les dio la espalda para secarse las lágrimas, impresionada por los sentimientos que sentía mientras relataba los actos de Snape- Y cuando el año pasado fue director, no torturó a nadie. Oís? Nadie... Habían otros mortífagos que se encargaban de hacerlo, pero no él. Es uno de los más grandes y valientes magos que tenéis el gusto de conocer y debéis mostrarle respeto. Así que no quiero oír ni una sola palabra más al respecto. -cogió aire y les miró de nuevo- Y podéis decir a vuestros padres exactamente las mismas palabras. Se acabó la clase.

Los alumnos, impresionados y reflexionando; recogieron sus cosas en silencio y salieron del aula.

Hermione se sentó en su silla y se tapó la cara con sus manos. No escuchó nada de lo que la rodeaba. Si lo hubiese hecho, se hubiese dado cuenta que los alumnos al salir habían dicho "Hola profesor" más de una vez. Al levantar la cabeza, vio a Snape dentro del aula, recostado en la puerta.

- Hola...-Snape no respondió, tan solo la miraba como nunca antes había hecho y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta-. Lo ha oído todo, no?

- Pasaba por el pasillo cuando oí "Señor Davis, no tengo toda la mañana!" Sin duda, la frase me llamó la atención...

Hermione sonrió de lado y se levantó de la silla, incapaz de acercarse del todo al mago.

- Bueno...ahora seguro que no hacen más preguntas. Ni ellos ni sus padres...

- Gracias -susurró-.

- Perdón?

Snape carraspeó y dejó de recostarse en el marco de la puerta.

- Gracias Hermione. -se acercó a ella un poco, su mirada indescifrable-.

- De. De nada...-Oír como Snape le daba las gracias le hacia sentir cosquillas en el estómago y a la vez, parpadeó al oír como la llamaba por su nombre- No hace falta que me las de... Es la verdad y merecen saberla. Merece que sepan lo que fue capaz de hacer profesor...Severus...-se atrevió al final y agachó la cabeza-.

Snape ocultó lo agradable que había sido escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos. Había llorado sin duda mientras relataba su historia, incluso antes de ver sus ojos lo sabía. Su voz quebrada había hecho que el mago sintiera más que nunca la necesidad de revelar algo muy importante a aquella bruja. Pero una vez puso un pie dentro del aula, no se atrevió.

- No quiero que llore. -sonó a una orden que hizo que ella levantara la vista de nuevo-.

- Yo...no...

- No me mienta. -Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos y de nuevo una frase le vino a la mente, una que ya había dicho y había sido incapaz de encontrarle el significado "_**Es azul**_"-.

- No lo haré. -sonrió débilmente-.

- No quiero que me compadezca.

- No es eso. Es admiración, simple y sana admiración.

Snape fue incapaz de aguantar como aquella mirada le perforaba en todo su ser y agachó la cabeza.

- Hasta la cena profesora. -se giró y se marchó-.

* * *

Días más tarde, habían pasado la mañana en la biblioteca ordenando algunos libros y habían compartido un extraño momento. Ella se cayó de la escalera y Snape la cogió en volandas frenando su caída.

- Ah! -al notar que Snape había parado su caída abrió los ojos y se agarró a su nuca. Sus miradas conectaron- Gracias...-susurró incapaz de despegar su mirada de sus finos labios y sus ojos-.

- No hay de qué. -dijo despacio él mientras era incapaz de dejarla en el suelo, hipnotizado por aquellos ojos- Es más fácil que yo la coja a usted que no usted a mi...

- Así puedo dejarme caer las veces que quiera? Siempre estará ahí para cogerme? -no sabía porqué había dicho aquello y apretó los labios después de hacerlo, pero Snape no parecía inmutarse, solo la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo-.

- Lo intentaré, esté segura de ello. -tragó saliva al ver la dulce y confundida sonrisa de la joven y siguió pasando libros a Hermione para que los fuera colocando-. Weasley y usted...qué pasó al final?

- Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Yo...-intentó recordar algo y no supo el qué- Yo...no sentía por él lo que se suponía que debía sentir. Ser amigos basta, no hace falta ser nada más. Ron no lo entendió al principio.

- Y ahora?

- Ahora todo está bien. Él es feliz con quien sea...y yo...soy feliz aquí.

Por la tarde, Hermione, Snape y otros profesores estaban en el aula de profesores relajándose después de una dura semana de correcciones.

Snape se acercó a Hermione y le dejó una nota en la mesa que usaba sin ser visto. Ella se sorprendió pero la abrió contenta. Después de todo, aquel inicio de amistad la sobrecogía de un modo que le gustaba y no quería perder. Cuando estaba con él, simplemente era feliz.

Leyó la breve nota.

" _Sala de menesteres, dentro de una hora. _

_S.S"_

Le buscó con la mirada pero había salido rápido de la sala.

Su estómago no paró de dar pinchazos por los nervios durante la siguiente hora. Qué querría?

Cinco minutos antes de la hora, estaba frente la pared que se transformó en la sala de menesteres y le permitió la entrada. Una vez dentro, él ya estaba ahí. La sala se había transformado en una sala de estar con lo necesario: libros, mesas, chimenea, y una barra.

Le miró expectante mientras se acercaba.

- Hola.

- Hola, a qué se debe esto?

- Pensé que estaría bien encontrar un sitio donde poder hablar con tranquilidad.

- Oh...hablar, de qué?

Snape inseguro, se acercó a ella.

- Quisiera decirle algo y que me diga exactamente qué es lo que recuerda.

- No le entiendo...-le miró extrañada-.

- Siéntese por favor.

Ella le hizo caso y se sentó frente la chimenea, mientras él se recostaba en uno de los taburetes de la improvisada barra de bar. La miraba nervioso, estudiando su rostro.

Snape le contestó con una frase que esperaba que hiciera efecto en su memoria.

- Debo hacer esto. Quiero que encuentre su final y olvide la estúpida idea de querer salvarme de mi cometido. -la miró al terminar la frase- No se acuerda?

Hermione tuvo una sacudida en su cerebro y otra descarga eléctrica la atravesó.

- Qué...qué dice?

- Es azul...

Hermione le miró impresionada. Esa condenada frase tenía un significado real. No eran imaginaciones suyas, y él lo sabía! Por su cara, Snape se acercó a ella.

- Es azul...recuerda eso verdad?

- Sí. Bueno...no! -se levantó de la silla algo molesta y también se acercó a él- Qué quiere decir? Cómo sabe que...no entiendo nada. -se masajeó la sien-.

- Siéntese...

- No! No me quiero sentar, quiero saber qué demonios pasa.

- Hermione... -de nuevo al oír su nombre tuvo un escalofrío y le miró directamente a los ojos-.

- Por qué me mira así?

- Así, cómo?

- Desde que llegué, desde el primer día...me mira como si fuese a pasarme algo. Y ahora esta condenada frase que no sé porqué repito desde que le vi...Qué quiere decir?

Snape agachó la cabeza y respondió lentamente.

- Es...mis ropas. -la miró- Mis ropas no son negras, son azules. Azul...marino.

Hermione tragó saliva. Y lo miró de arriba abajo. Tenía toda la razón, y algo le decía que ya lo sabía.

- Ya...ya lo sé. -volvió a sentarse perturbada-.

- Recuerda por qué? -ella se volvió a sentar esforzándose por recordar algo-.

- No...

- Pero sabe que es sobre mi, no es así?

- Sí...creo que sí. La verdad es que...-no apartó la mirada de sus ojos- Me encuentro mirándolo a menudo sin darme cuenta. Y luego tengo la sensación de que algo se me olvida...

Snape se acercó a ella y puso su mano encima de la suya que descansaba en su regazo. Sus miradas conectaron.

- Quiero que vea algo. Creo que hago bien en enseñárselo. Después de todo...esto te pertenece.

Con un movimiento de brazo, Snape hizo aparecer un pensadero de entre una pared. Hermione se acercó a él y le miró mientras el mago sacaba de su bolsillo un vial con recuerdos.

- Es suyo...

- Mío? Me quitó recuerdos?

- Era lo mejor... Ahora es su decisión ver el contenido. Solo espero que me sepa perdonar si lo que ve no le gusta. Pero...necesito que lo veas.

Sus dedos se rozaron mientras Hermione cogía el vial que le tendía y se apartó de ella para que la joven mirara el contenido.

Con miedo pero con intriga, vertió las memorias en el pensadero y se sumergió en él. Mientras, Snape sentado en una silla apretaba la mandíbula para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

**...TBC...**

**wooooo! review!? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte III: Dar al amor otra oportunidad**_

Las figuras aparecieron de la nada y Hermione observaba los diferentes escenarios que se iban recreando.

Se vio a sí misma en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ella le miraba mientras corregía ensayos y él no se daba cuenta. No tenía sentido...se decía. De nuevo la escena cambió y se vio escuchando detrás de una columna a Snape hablar con Dumbledore._ "Se qué te estoy pidiendo. Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que es el riesgo necesario para el el señor tenebroso no sospeche de ti" "Dije que protegería al hijo de Lily y ahora...ahora todo ha sido en vano" "Aún hay esperanza, créeme Severus"_ La escena volió a cambiar y Hermione empezó a recordar que sabía más de Snape de lo que recordaba. Partes de su memoria empezaron a conectar.

La escena cambió y se vio a ella castigada en el despacho de Snape. Recordó entonces porqué la había castigado. Por ayudar a Ron en clase. Tanto ella como él estaban ocupados, pero Hermione empezó a recordar qué sentía estando con él. Le gustaba. Snape le gustaba. Y se sorprendió al ver, cómo decidida se acercaba a su mesa y hablaba con él después de haber terminado el castigo.

"_Profesor Snape... quería que me castigara para poder decirle algo. Si no lo hago ahora puede que siempre me arrepienta: No importa lo que aparente con los demás. Sé que puedo confiar en usted, no me pregunte porqué por que no se lo diré, pero quiero que sepa que... me gusta." "Veo que algún alumno se ha divertido a su costa Granger. Cualquiera que sea la poción que ha ingerido, será mejor que vaya a la enfermería"_. -dijo volviendo a sus correcciones-.

Hermione rodeó la mesa decidida.

"_No estoy drogada, ni bajo el efecto de ninguna poción, profesor. Digo la verdad, use veritaserum si quiere...conseguirá la misma declaración." "No sea estúpida." "Oh claro...estúpida. Un nuevo adjetivo que añadir a la lista. Pero sabe qué...no me lo creo. Se lo digo por que sé que dentro de poco el castillo y todos correremos peligro. Necesito que lo sepa."_ -salió del despacho del mago dejándolo atónito-.

La escena se difuminó y para su sorpresa avanzó de nuevo hasta la escena que semanas antes había soñado. Aquel sueño cobró todo su real sentido. Se vio a sí misma arrinconando a Snape contra una pared y darle un beso con brusquedad. Para su sorpresa, Snape no hizo nada, solo la miró sorprendido cuando ella se separó de él. Hermione al ver la escena no sabía qué pensar.

Al separarse del beso, la escena conitnuó.

"_Granger...qué demonios..." "Se lo dije, y lo mantengo. Solo espero que se cuide. Es azul sabe? Sus ropas son azul marino, lo sé porque no dejo de mirarle en todo momento."_

Snape la miró inquieto y preocupado por primera vez. Contrariado por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, Hermione siguió el rumbo previsto para contraatacar a los mortífagos.

De nuevo otra escena. Esta vez, de cuando llegaron a Hogwarts cuando Snape era el director. Y se vio a sí misma en el despacho del mago. No se acordaba de eso!

"_Hola profesor..." "Granger! Sabía que habían llegado al castillo. Es un plan suicida! Váyase antes de que los Carrow la vean!" "Vamos...al menos dígame que se alegra de verme." "No es momento para bromas" "Oh, no. No bromeo." _Hermione contempló la escena, se vio a si misma acercarse al mago hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia y escuchó al retrato de Phíneas llamarla sangre súcia. _"Cállate Phíneas, sabes que odio que digas esa palabra. La señorita Granger esta aquí para ayudarnos, ya lo sabes"_ Hermione miró al mago _"Sé que tú también"_ dijo ella. Y de nuevo Hermione besó a Snape antes de que él lo evitara. Pero en esta escena el beso era correspondido y ambos se besaron rotundamente.

La memoria de Hermione iba cobrando vida de nuevo, conectando partes olvidadas. _"Tus sentimientos vienen en un mal momento. Debo hacer esto. Quiero que encuentre su final y olvide la estúpida idea de querer salvarme de mi cometido. Lo siento...Hermione"_ acarició su mejilla y la durmió, siendo capaz después de extraer sus recuerdos y guardarlos _" Prometo buscarte si salgo con vida..."_

La siguiente escena fue diferente. Era una memoria de Snape. Él y el retrato de Dumbledore tenían una conversación. _"Lo hice para protegerla." "Pero eran sus sentimientos..." "Y se los daré...cuando sea el momento." "Su felicidad no está con Weasley, sino contigo" "Eso no lo sabemos aún" "Y Lily?" "Lily desapareció..." "Sólo por un beso?" "No. No fue solo un beso._"

Todo oscureció y Hermione salió del pensadero respirando con dificultad al ver la revelación y al notar como sus sentimientos volvían a ella todavía más fuertes.

Se giró en busca de Snape y lo vio sentado en la silla, mirándola con preocupación, incapaz de decir nada. Hermione dejó caer sus lágrimas mientras se acercaba al mago, haciendo que éste se levantara de su sitio.

- Tú...tú! -cogió aire calmándose mientras se secaba las lágrimas-.

Snape se acercó más a ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, reposó su barbilla en el pelo de la joven y aspiró su aroma. Hermione dejó de temblar y también le abrazó.

- Hermione...no supe entenderte. Y menos en aquel momento...cuando la guerra estaba a punto de empezar. Me dijiste lo que sentías por mi, y no me lo creí. Después, me besaste...y durante los meses siguientes, yo no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si te volvía a ver. Nada sería igual...-cogió aire- Nada era igual. Acaso sabes cuantas mujeres quieren besar al murciélago de las mazmorras? -notó como Hermione sonreía en su pecho y le gustaba saber que sus palabras la estaban calmando. Se separó un poco de ella para mirar a aquellos ojos melados- Y cuando volviste al castillo...arriesgándote a ser atrapada por los Carrow para llegar a mi...se me encogió el corazón. Tus sentimientos eran reales.

- Ninguna poción. -terminó ella-.

- Y durante ese tiempo, pensé en ti más de lo que quería. Pero sabía que no podía dejar que ningún sentimiento; ni tuyo ni mío fueran accesibles al señor tenebroso. Por eso te quité esos recuerdos.

- Y si no hubiese venido a Hogwarts? De verdad me hubieses buscado?

Snape la miró a los ojos y se le secó la garganta.

- Contéstame! -inquirió ella separándose de él-. Tú no eres ningún cobarde Severus Snape, quiero que me digas la verdad.

- No sabía que hacer Hermione. Parecía que durante vuestra aventura, Weasley y tú habías...intimado. No quería estropear tu felicidad.

- Y qué hay de nuestra felicidad? Se habría echado a perder! No te das cuenta!

- Podría haber muerto en aquella casa y haberte causado más sufrimiento! -se calmó- Soy bastante más mayor que tú Hermione, tú felicidad; es más importante que la mía.

- No, no lo es... Solo que no tienes el valor suficiente como para creer que puedo quererte de verdad. No por ser más joven mis sentimientos son menos fuertes que otros. Sinceramente...creía que eras mucho más inteligente. -se separó de él, pero Snape la cogió de la cintura-.

- No te voy a dejar escapar ahora. Cuándo tienes tus recuerdos intactos. Ahora que puedo decirte que eres...lo mejor que me ha pasado en años. Lo maravillosa que puedes llegar a ser...

Hermione notó como su corazón se alteraba y antes de responder, fue Snape quien atrajo su cuerpo al suyo y la beso con brusquedad.

Sus besos fueron aumentando y el roce de sus cuerpos les acompañaban en cada movimiento. La lengua de Snape entró en los labios de la joven y ambos se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana.

Al separarse para recobrar el aliento, Snape vio los labios hinchados de Hermione y sus ojos parecían más hermosos que nunca.

- Me perdonas?

Hermione no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y acarició la mejilla del mago a la vez que su pelo. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban expectantes a su respuesta. Y se la nada, apareció una cama a petición de Hermione.

- Claro que sí. -estudió su mirada- Y...si mi memoria vuelve a ser la de antes...hace tiempo que sueño con esto.

Snape acarició su pelo y su cara mientras acercaba su cara a la suya y volvía a besarla dejando escapar los gruñidos que preceden a lo que iba a suceder. Ella notó su erección clamando ser atendida mientras se apretaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella también dejara escapar un sonido gutural a la vez que rompía el beso.

Sin pensarlo más, Snape cogió en volandas sin previo aviso a Hermione y la tendió sobre la cama con delicadeza y la contempló mientras se subía y se colocaba encima de ella.

- Hice la poción y me guardé el bezoar pensando en ti Hermione. Para poder buscarte...

Hermione volvió a dejar caer sus lágrimas, mezcla de felicidad y miedo. Miedo al ver que podría haber muerto y ella no acordarse de lo que había hecho y sentido con él, antes y durante la guerra.

- Te quiero Severus. -Snape limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos y la besó dulcemente-.

- Y yo a ti Hermione. Más de lo que imaginas.

- Demuéstramelo. -se atrevió a decir, ahora más preparada que antes-. Hazme el amor.

Ante aquellas palabras, Snape reaccionó como nunca antes había hecho: lleno de lujuria y pasión que salía de cada poro de su ser.

Ambas bocas se besaban y mordían sin dejar lugar a contemplaciones. El aire era innecesario y las caricias y la ropa también.

En un minuto, ambos estaban en ropa interior, sus manos ocupadas en las partes del cuerpo ajeno, haciendo que el otro respirara con dificultad.

La mano de Hermione fue a palpar con urgencia la erección que no dejaba de tentarla en el vientre. Recorrió el duro aparato y comprobó que era un hombre muy bien dotado. Gimió de forma involuntaria al notar las dimensiones y la anchura que deseaba notar dentro de ella lo antes posible. Snape, con ambas manos, le quitó el sujetador y apretó cada pecho a su antojo a la vez que con sus dedos pellizcaba los duros pezones rosados que pedían a gritos que los succionara. Y lo hizo. Obteniendo una exclamación de placer por parte de Hermione.

- Sigue así Severus...oh Dios...-con la mano todavía masajeando la erección del mago, bajó los bóxers como pudo y con ayuda de Snape se los quitó del todo. Él suspiró aliviado al notar por fin libertad-.

- Hermione...mmm...-la mano de la joven recorría la sedosa extensión de arriba abajo mientras sus labios y lenguas se volvían a buscar-.

La mano de Snape siguió jugueteando con un pecho, mientras la otra cupió la mejilla de la joven para seguir sus fervientes besos. De la mejilla, descendió a la yugular y Hermione, poseída por la pasión rompió el beso para conducir sus labios a los dedos que se iban desplazando por su cuello. Capturó uno de los dedos del mago y lo succionó y lamió de forma lasciva. Snape al ver lo que hacía, gimió como nunca y su erección palpitó.

- Oh...no sigas por ahí...-la besó con fuerza y apartó su dedo de su boca-.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, volvió a por la erección de Snape y siguió acariciándola.

- Quítame las bragas por favor...-fue lo más erótico que Snape había oído en su vida-.

Dejándola de besar, hizo lo que había pedido y ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Se puso encima de ella y movilizó sus manos poniendo cada brazo por encima de su cabeza. Sus manos apretaban sus brazos y teniéndola bajo su control, la volvió a besar mientras con sus piernas abrió las suyas.

- Mi turno...-dijo él con una voz que hizo que Hermione sintiera como su entrepierna se mojaba todavía más-.

Snape cogió sus muñecas con una sola mano y la otra la deslizó por la piel de la joven, haciendo que ésta suspirara a cada centímetro que recorría hasta llegar a su sexo. Dos dedos se deslizaron por su entrada y empezó a masajear el clítoris.

- Vaya...vaya...estás muy preparada.

- No me digassssssssssssssssssss -Snape introdujo de golpe dos dedos dentro de su vagina-. Severusssssssss! Oh...dios! -empezó a entrar y salir de ella tentándola y a la vez torturándose a sí mismo; puesto que quería entrar dentro de ella de una vez por todas-.

Volvió a subir su mano y apretó un pezón para después volver a agarrar los brazos de la joven. Bajó su cabeza y susurró en oído.

- Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre...-y en ése momento, su erección entró dentro de ella causando un alarido de placer por parte de ambos-. Aún no...Hermione...aún no...-Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba otra mitad para entrar-.

- Hazlo! Hazlo ya! -y Snape entró por completo dentro de ella, permaneciendo unos segundos inmóvil para dejar que se ajustase a su tamaño-.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y el sudor empezaba a estar presente. Hermione le besó y Snape la liberó. Las manos de la joven volvieron a acariciar su cuerpo, empezando por la espalda y terminando en los glúteos, que apretó hacia ella para que empezara a moverse dentro de ella.

Empezó a entrar y salir de ella intentando controlar toda la pasión que sentía y vivió el momento. Acarició de nuevo su rostro, sus pechos y lamió sus pezones pero no podía controlar lo magnífico que era poder hacer el amor con ella. Sus embestidas fueron en aumento y sus gemidos inundaron la sala.

- Quieres más? -ronroneó el mago en su oreja antes de introducir su lengua y morder el lóbulo causando en Hermione una descarga que sacudió su cuerpo haciendo que Snape gimiera-.

- Más rápido.

Los jugos de Hermione lubricaban cada vez más su erección y entraba y salía de ella a una velocidad increíble. Los musculos empezaron a tensarse y ella arqueó la espalda y gimió como una gata en celo. El orgasmo de Hermione hizo que Snape buscara una vez más su clítoris y jugara con él antes de que él mismo se corriera.

- Severusss! -gritó ella en la cumbre-.

Su nombre fue todo lo que necesito para descargar toda la pasión dentro de Hermione y caer rendido encima de ella mientras poco a poco recobraba el oxígeno y sus bocas se volvían a encontrar.

Sus besos, lentos y cansados hicieron que se tumbaran uno junto al otro, sumidos en un abrazo que les relajó durante unos minutos.

- Ha...ha estado...genial.-dijo ella al final-.

- Cómo? -dijo recobrando el aire- Yo no he dicho que hayamos terminado todavía... -su voz era tan tentadora que ella reaccionó besándolo de nuevo-.

Snape la besó recobrando la vitalidad y paseó de nuevo su lengua de forma tranquila mientras era acogida por la de Hermione.

Tras un "descanso" mientras aún se besaban y se acariciaban, tanto el uno como el otro sabían que la sala de los menesteres no era el lugar propicio para continuar.

- Vamos a mis aposentos o a los tuyos?

- Los míos. -se vistieron con un golpe de varita y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron-.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación del mago, puso todas las barreras y hechizos necesarios para no ser oídos ni molestados durante toda la noche.

- Dónde está el baño?

- La puerta de la izquierda. -señaló-.

Pasó solo un minuto y Snape ya estaba deseando tenerla de nuevo a su lado, así que ni corto ni perezoso llamó a la puerta del baño. Su baño era grande y espacioso, una gran bañera, un enorme espejo que poco utilizaba, y los demás artilugios necesarios.

- Adelante. -dijo ella-.

Snape entró y se la encontró lavándose las manos. Se colocó detrás de ella y tuvo la sensación de que hubiese estado haciendo eso toda la vida. Pertenecía a su lado y en ningún otro sitio. Olió su nuca y obtuvo un cosquilleo que atravesó el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella se secó las manos en su propia túnica y fue a darse la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara, pero él no la dejó. Ambos se miraron a través de sus reflejos en el espejo y Snape habló.

- Sabes lo hermosa que eres? -susurró cerca de su oreja-. No sé que le ves a ése -se apuntó a sí mismo con la cabeza y Hermione sonrió-.

- Veo que es tan atractivo que a veces las piernas me tiemblan. Y...otras cosas.

Severus quiso controlarse después de eso, pero no pudo; y le dio igual.

Empezó a besar su cuello y sus manos rodearon su cintura subiendo por ella hasta coger un pecho con cada mano. Moviéndolos y apretándolos a placer. Ella solo dejaba escapar sus gemido de placer controlando las ganas de girarse por completo; pero las manos y el cuerpo de Snape no la dejaban.

Sus hábiles dedo empezaron a quitarle la túnica y desabotonar la blusa, y al terminar, pasó a bajarle la falda de forma lenta y sensual. Al tenerla en ropa interior frente al espejo no pudo reprimir el morbo que sentía y lo dejó salir a modo de queja. Al fin la dejó darse la vuelta para probar sus labios una vez más y lamer cada rincón de ellos.

Hermione no se quedó atrás, y enroscando una pierna a su cuerpo, empezó a buscar su ya clamante erección. Sus manos buscaron los condenados botones del mago y empezó a sacarlos igual de rápido que él. Al terminar, se puso en cuclillas y desabrochó sus pantalones a la vez que se los quitaba y él salía de sus zapatos. La mano de Hermione subió sin miedos desde su pantorrilla hasta su erección y la palpó de forma tentadora.

- Me echabas de menos? -dijo ella-.

- No sabes cuánto...-la cogió del brazo y la levantó antes de que le sacara los bóxers-.

Al cogió con sus manos a cada lado de la cintura y la colocó encima de la pica, ella le recibió separando sus piernas para que se pusiera en medio. Se besaron de nuevo y Snape fue quitándole el sujetador tan rápido como pudo para después seguir con el resto de ropa interior. Entonces, con un murmuro sus bóxers también desaparecieron.

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso...-dijo ella, a lo que él hizo una sonrisa socarrona-.

Separó sus piernas y se agachó para degustarla, mojando sensualmente con su lengua sus pliegues. A lo que ella no podía parar de gemir. Al ver que casi llega al orgasmo, paró de golpe.

- Eres...eres...! -dijo ella exhausta. Pero no pudo seguir porque Snape se puso en pie de nuevo y guiando su miembro erecto, fue entrando por segunda vez en el día dentro de ella.- Aaaahh! Severus...

- Mmmm...

Empezaron así de nuevo, en el mismo baño; su sesión de amor, gemidos y pasión.

Las piernas del mago se sacudían de vez en cuándo por el placer que notaba al entrar y salir de ella cada vez a más velocidad. Ella mordía su hombro y ronroneaba cada vez que notaba que sus paredes vaginales se contraían más y más, transportándola al éxtasis. Al notarlo, Snape la cogió sin salir de ella y la condujo a la cama.

Una vez en ella, se puso encima de la joven y siguió un poco más lento; tortuoso. Besando cada rincón de su cuello, marcándola como suya y succionando sus pezones que cada vez lo volvían más loco.

- Hermione...voy a correrme...-dijo excitado-.

- Y yo...-y fue ella primero, ya que oír esa frase salir de los labios de Snape la volvió loca-.

Ambos aullaron de placer y Snape continuó entrando y saliendo hasta derramar todo su ser dentro de ella.

Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, ambos recuperando el aliento.

**Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Todos creen que las ropas d****e Severus Snape son negras. Pero después de muchos años, me di cuenta de que no era así. Que porqué lo supe? Por qué cuando le miro, quiero cada parte de su ser y ahora recuerdo cuándo fue la primera vez que le dije que sus ropas no eran negras. Y lo que pasó cuando lo hice...**

**FIN! 3**

* * *

**Review? Qué os han parecido los recuerdos? muahahaha**

**Agradecimientos: A todas vosotras, las que siempre estáis ahí comentando mis ff y a las que no...pues también! Gracias por los comentarios que inspiran a cualquier escritor a seguir adelante incluso después de mucho tiempo...Nos vemos...espero que pronto! :)**

**Besos!**

**Nota: Hice este ff después de visitar los estudios Warner Bross de Londres, el Tour de Harry Potter fue...increíble! Y después de ver las ropas de Snape entre otros decorados...el guía dijo que las ropas de Snape eran azul marino. Así que no dejé pasar la oportunidad de poner eso en un nuevo ff ;)**


End file.
